The Origin Of James Bond Jr
by Richard Javier Martinez
Summary: The untold story of James Bond Jr.


James Bond was driving his Aston Martin DB5 to the Ritz Hotel in Piccadilly, London. He made it. He walked into the bar. He wanted a drink. He sat at the bar. He was about to order his drink then a woman sat down next to him. He glanced at her. She looked at him. She smiled. He smiled a little.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," she answered.

The bartender went over to them. "What can I get you?"

James Bond said, "A Vodka Martini. Shaken not stirred." The bartender nodded. He looked at the woman.

"I'll have the same," she said. He nodded and went to make the drinks. The bartender came with their drinks. He put them down in front of them. Bond paid for them. "So, what should we drink to?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Spending this time together." They raised their glasses and clicked. They took a sip. He looked at her after she put her glass down. Bond found her attractive.

"My name is Carmela Loken," said the woman.

"Mine's Bond - James Bond."

"What are we going to do with our time together."

They were looking at one another. "I'm sure we'll think of something." He saw a little smile on her face. They talked as they drank. They finished their drinks.

"Will you walk me to my room?" she asked.

"Certainly." They took the lift up to the floor. He looked at her. She looked at him. The doors to the lift opened. They walked out. They walked down the corridor to the right door, her room. She opened the door. They were looking at one another. She put her hand to his face. They leaned towards another. They kissed. They went into the room. The door closed behind them.

The morning light was shining through the curtains. Bond awoke. He looked to his left and saw Carmela lying there. She stirred awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I ordered breakfast." There was a knock at the door. Bond got up and answered it. A moment later, Bond came back with breakfast. They ate in bed. They just finished when Bond's phone rang. He answered it. He hung up.

"What is it, James?"

"That was my office. They want me to come in." He saw she was hurt. She wanted to stay there with him. He knew he wanted to stay there with her.

She was looking at him. "Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Yes," Bond said. "I want to see you again." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They parted. They held each other's face. "I will see you again, Carmela." She smiled. Small kiss. They let go. Then he got ready then he left.

She didn't hear from Bond for a while. He didn't tell her anything about his job. What ever it is, she hoped he would be right. She hoped she would see him again.

Some time has past. Then she heard from Bond. They are going to meet again at the Ritz Hotel again. They met at the bar. They hugged each other when they saw each other. They had their drink. Then they made love. Then Bond was called back into service. She didn't know pretty much anything about him or learn anything from him. They both knew that they liked each other. Once again, she didn't hear from Bond for a while. Then she met a man. His name was Henry Bond.

They met at an office party; they were both attending. He liked her a lot. She saw that in him. They had a few dates together. Then she heard again from Bond.

They met up again at the Ritz Hotel. They drank. They made love. He still hasn't told her anything about him or what he does. She didn't tell him about Henry. They ate. Then he was called back into service. He went. She didn't hear from him. She saw Henry again. They went out for a while. Then she heard from Bond. She missed him. They made love again. Then he went away. Then she went out with Henry. Then Henry proposed to her. They made love. Then Henry was called away on a business meeting. Then she heard from Bond. They met again. They made love. She didn't tell him that she's engaged. Bond went to his office for a day. They were going to meet again at the bar. She was waiting for Bond. Bond came over. They hugged and sat down. They started chatting. Then she heard from Henry. She told him where she was. He told her he'll be right there. Henry showed up soon after. He saw his fiancée sitting. He called out to her. She looked and saw him. Bond looked at the man who called out to her.

"Darling, there you are," he said when he made it over to her. He looked at Bond. A surprised look on his face. "James? What are you doing here?"

"Chatting with Carmela." They shook hands.

"How do you know each other?" Carmela asked.

"We're brothers," Henry Bond said. Bond didn't say anything. Bond was looking at Carmela.

"How do you know each other?" Bond asked.

"We're going to get married," Henry said. She was looking at Bond. Henry was completely unaware of the look between James and Carmela. Henry was too oblivious about what was going on between his brother and his fiancée. Henry was just happy to be with the two people he cared the most about. "James," Henry said. "You must come to our wedding."

Carmela was about to say something, but Bond spoke first. "If my office doesn't call me, I will be there."

Henry indicated to the bartender. "Champagne." The bartender got it for them. "What should we drink to?"

"Your two's happiness." They raised their glasses and clicked. They each took a sip. Bond's phone rang. He answered. "I'll see you two at the wedding." He was called into service. Henry and Bond shook hands. Bond kissed Carmela's cheek. Then took his leave.

"You didn't tell me you knew James."

"You didn't tell me that James was your brother."

"Touché."

Carmela's mind was reeling. Then the wedding day came. Bond was standing next to his brother. Carmela looked at him. She wished that he was the one she was about to marry. The wedding happened. Bond was standing at the bar having his martini. Then he looked and saw his former lover; now his new sister in law walking towards him. She made it over to him. She extended her hand to his. "James, come dance with me." He put down his glass. He took her hand. She led him to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song came on. They got together and put their arms around each other. They started slow dancing. She was resting her head on his chest. "I have something to tell you." She looked at him. He looked at her. "James, I'm pregnant. It's yours." Bond didn't say anything to that. "Henry doesn't know yet. I'm going to tell him soon enough though."

"What are you going to call your child?"

"I was thinking 'James'. 'James Bond Jr.'." He gave her a little smile. She smiled at him.

The day Carmela told Henry that she was pregnant with child. He went out to go get champagne. He got into an automobile accident. He died instantly. She was alone when she got the news. She wanted to be with James. She wanted to be comforted by him. She didn't see him again for a while. The next time she saw James Bond. She had her son - his son. James Bond Jr.

Carmela and James Bond kept seeing each other throughout the years. After James got a little older and he was talking, Bond went to her home to proper introduce himself to James Bond Jr. Carmela hugged and kissed hello. They parted. "James, James is in his room." Bond went and Carmela followed. Bond went in and saw James drawing numbers. "James," Carmela said. He looked up and saw Bond.

"Hello James," Bond said sitting down on the chair next to James. "My name is Bond. James Bond. I am your Uncle James." James smiled at his uncle.

"Hello Uncle James."

"What are you drawing?" Bond asked.

"Numbers, Uncle." James showed Bond the latest numbers he drew. 0 0 7.

"That's a good number." James smiled. Bond drew a few numbers. They visited for a little bit longer. It was time for James's nap. "James, as you grow up, I'm going to teach you the game." James smiled. Bond stood up. He smiled at his "nephew". As Bond and Carmela walked out of the room.

They heard James was saying, "The name's Bond. James Bond Jr." They smiled.

Over the years, Bond showed James what to do. Over the years, Bond and Carmela stayed together. James Bond Jr. was old enough. He, Carmela, and Bond sat.

"Would you like to Warfield Academy?" Carmela asked.

"That's where I went to school," Bond said.

"Yes. I do."

"Okay," Carmela said. "The term begins soon."

"I'll sign you up and put in a good word for you, James."

"Thank you, Uncle James. Thank you, Mother."

"There is also one more thing." Bond reached into his pocket and brought out a set of keys. He gave them to James Bond Jr.

"Your Aston Martin?"

"Yours now. Take good care of it."

"I will, Uncle." James hugged his mother and his uncle. Then James Bond Jr. went for a drive.

Carmela Loken and James Bond embraced. They were looking at each other. They kissed. They made love. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
